


Replace

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're nothing but a warm mouth to me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Replace

Freckles Freddie: Be surprised how easy it was to get used to seeing the things on a dick again. And not just a couple, but whole patches. Ain't like I could count them, though, with my mouth covering them over and over again. Had them on his hands that were in my hair. Can't tell you if he had them anywhere else. I only wanted something to suck and I was out of cigarettes. Actually, that's a fucking lie. He had freckles on his ass, too. Not as much, but they were there under my hands. Same problem, though. Couldn't see them with my face so deep in between his cheeks, spreading them apart and tasting him on my tongue. Stuck a finger in only because he said not to.

Naughty, I know. I think he liked it 'cause he came a second time.

Redhead Ryan: Now he had some nice hair. Up top and down low, if you know what I mean. So thick, it was like a cushion for my nose when I deep-throated him. He wasn't that big, though, so it wasn't hard. Pun not intended. They sure did tickle, though. I called him Furrycrotch. Much funnier. Maybe I found one or two in my mouth later as souvenirs. The hair on his head wasn't in some short bullshit style either, so I had something to yank on as I fucked him into next week, which I'm sure is when he was able to sit properly again.

Don't think he minded too much if I pulled a little too hard, while pushing a little too deep. He kept cursing for more.

Muscles Miguel: This guy didn't even speak English, but damn did he know how to use his mouth. Especially his tongue. He was definitely speaking my language all over my nuts. This dude was all about the muscles, man. I'm talking P90x, cross-fit, ninja-warrior shit. He had me off the ground and up against a wall like it was nothing. Using my own weight to impale me on his thick cock, while I try to get my hands around his biceps for something to hold on to. It was a work out. Better than some lame-ass training, but he did me like an obstacle course and barely broke a sweat.

You bet I needed a siesta after round three.


End file.
